Don't Save Me
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Chazz's brothers are putting to much pressure on him and he winds up cutting himself and even becomes suicidal. It seems only Jaden and his friends can help. But will they save Chazz when he needs it the most?
1. Chapter 1

Chazz looked in the mirror in the bathroom of his dorm room. He just got done talking to his brothers on the phone. Once again they were pressuring him to be the best and follow the plan. Chazz looked in the mirror again. His reflection showed that he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and stared at his reflection.

"Why can't you do anything right?" he said to himself. "You're never going to be the best if you keep losing! You have to beat Jaden Yuki and anyone else you go against! That's why my brothers won't accept me! Until I can prove I'm the best I will always be an outsider!"

Chazz looked inside one of the drawers under the sink. He pulled out a knife. He lifted up his sleeve and found a spot among the already many cuts. He closed his eyes and as he felt the knife slide across his skin. When he opened his eyes again he watched as the blood fell from his arm to the floor. He felt a strange satisfaction seeing this. It was almost a sexual sensation. He cut himself again and again each time getting a new thrill. Though at the same time he was ashamed. He knew if his brothers knew what he was doing they would just call him weak. He felt ashamed. But the more he thought about it the more he realized it was his brothers that drove him to this.

Chazz put away the knife and took off his clothes. He climbed into the shower and watched the blood fall away. He wished that he could do that. He wished he wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore. He cringed as the water and soap made his cuts sting.

"I deserve the pain. I can't do anything right! I can't escape the pain until I can show my brothers I'm worth something! Or until I'm dead."

Chazz looked at his wrist and saw that was the only place that wasn't cut. He had marks on his arms, legs, even his stomach, but his wrist was clean.

"Hehe. How would you like that, big brothers? Top story at Duel Academy: Chazz Princeton's body found dead in his room. Cause of death: suicide."

Chazz turned off the shower and stepped out. He thought about committing suicide. The knife was just in the drawer. It wouldn't take more than five minutes. He sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off. He cursed himself for being so weak.

"I guess today won't be the day. Not today." He said. He put on his pajamas and looked through his deck. He had to get ready for his duel with Jaden tomorrow.

"I will win. I have to. I won't fail! I won't!" he climbed in his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

What are Chazz's brother's names? **PLEASE TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well I had a lot of people review and lot of people tell my Chazz's brother's names. One person even gave me their Japanese names. Well, time to thank the people who reviewed. All 10 of them. So thank you **Ada Lee, Angel Pen, someone who used a bunch of ? Hi, Raven-Black-San, wildred, Elmo'sGotABigGunGoRun, Hiei girl 003, Akitorules, and SonadowFan13.** Thanks a lot everyone.

Chazz looked through his deck and sighed. He was dueling Jaden today. He couldn't stop himself from shaking. His brothers called him and said they were coming to watch. He had to impress them! He had to! He wouldn't be able to take it if they said he was failure one more time. He knew he could do better.

"I need to calm down! This is just like any other duel. Except Jagger and Slade will be there. I need to relax." He looked over to the bathroom then looked at his arms. He put his cards down and slowly started to walk towards the bathroom. He opened the drawer and took out his knife. He laughed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Here's to winning." He said holding up the knife. Then he lowered the knife and began to cut. He cringed at the pain and tensed his arm. He put the knife down and held up his arm. He watched the blood fall down to hit the ground. "That was to winning." He said.

He picked up the knife again and lifted up his pants leg. He cut his legs as well. "This is for Jaden."

Then he lifted up his shirt to reveal his small waist. He started on his side and dragged the knife across his stomach. "And this is for you, brothers." He whispered. He could hear his own hatred in his voice. Every time he said his brother's names it felt like poison was on his tongue. He sighed and realized that he had to shower again. He quickly took off his clothes and washed the new cuts on his body. When he was sure they wouldn't bleed while he was dueling he got out and quickly got ready again. He stood in the middle of his room and stared at his deck. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

It opened and some of his Obelisk friends walked in. "Hey. Come on, Chazz, you have to duel today." One said. Chazz slowly nodded his head and walked out of his room. He strided down the hall with a look of pride on his face. He had to keep up his façade. If people knew how miserable he really was then they wouldn't want anything to do with him. Chazz made it halfway to the stadium before his brothers appeared. His eyes got wide as his brothers motioned for him to follow them. He told his friends to go on and followed his brothers. They took him to a locker room. Jagger and Slade sat in front of Chazz.

"Chazz, we're depending on you today. You have to win. You have no excuse not to." Jagger said.

Chazz lowered his head. "I know."

"You have to uphold the Princeton name. You cannot afford to lose." Slade scolded.

"I know." Chazz repeated. "I know it all to well." He said in a low voice.

"If you know then you should win! Losing is not an option, Chazz! Show us you know what you're doing!" Jagger yelled.

Chazz nodded his head. "I promise. I will win. There's no way I'll lose out there. I promise!"

His brothers still gave him a hard look. "You better win. For the sake of the Princetons." They walked out of the locker room to leave Chazz to his own thoughts. He got up and punched one the lockers.

"Why? Why don't they think I can do it? Maybe because I can't. But, I have to try. I won't lose, Jaden! I won't lose to you again!" He regained his composure and left the locker room. He walked into the stadium to see everyone from all the dorms cheering. Jaden was already standing on the field. Dr.Crowler introduced them and the duel began.

Jaden pulled a card from his deck. "I'll put one card face down and bring out Elemental Hero Avion! That'll do it for now." He said.

Chazz pulled out a card and breathed deeply. He glanced at his brothers than back at Jaden. He placed his card on the field.

_(A/N I suck at writing duels. We'll skip ahead.) _

"Now, I use my monsters special ability! You lose 1000 life points for every monster you have on the field. And that equals out to your remaining points! I win!" Jaden yelled as Chazz's life point meter hit 0.

Chazz stared at the field as he watched the holograms disappear. He had lost. He really lost. He looked at his brothers and cringed at the angry looks on their faces. He ran off the field to go to the locker room again. His brothers quickly caught up with him. Jagger lifted him by his collar and slammed him into a locker.

"How could you lose? You slacker! You always were the slacker in the family!" Jagger yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time! I promise!" Chazz yelled.

"Next time! You lost this time! You have to win every duel you're in! You can't afford to lose! How many times do we have to drill this into your head?" Slade hit Chazz in his head as he said that.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chazz repeated.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Chazz!" Jagger yelled driving him deeper into the locker.

"Hey!"

All three of them turned around to see Jaden standing at the door with Syrus, Bastion, and Banner behind him.

"Leave him alone! You guys have some nerve doing this. He didn't do anything wrong." Jaden said.

Slade glared at him. "Like you know what's going on here." He said. He tore Chazz away from his brother's grip and held tightly to the arm of his blue trench coat. "He's always been the slacker in the family! He has no excuse for losing except that he doesn't try hard enough!" Slade thrust Chazz away from him and accidentally yanked on his sleeve and ripped it off. Chazz fell to the ground and his arm was out in the open for everyone to see.

"Chazz, what are those marks on you arm?" Jagger said between his teeth.

Chazz's mouth fell open and he tried to hide his arm but Slade grabbed it and motioned for Jagger to come over.

"What have you been doing to yourself, little brother?" Slade asked in a terrifying tone.

Chazz couldn't answer him. He just lowered his head so they wouldn't see the tears coming out of his eyes. Banner walked over to them and bent to see his arm better.

"Some of these are recent. Chazz…" he said.

Chazz snatched back his arm and stood. "It's none of your business! I'll deal with my own problems! Leave me alone!" Chazz pushed passed Jaden and headed for his dorm room. Banner looked at the two brothers remaining.

"Do you care at all?" He said in a small voice.

Slade and Jagger looked at each other. "Why should we? It's his decision to be so weak." Jagger said.

Slade nodded in agreement. "We won't get in the way of his personal issues." The two men finally left.

"What are we going to do?" Syrus asked.

Banner just shook his head. "I don't know Syrus. I just don't know."

Banner really seems to care, doesn't he? Pretty cool. More chapters later! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I got more reviews again! And **Ada Lee** put me on alert. Thanks. Well, let's thank the new reviews. I'm so grateful to **slytherinsess, Tenshi Mizu, Ronin 32, and QuiLeo92**. Thanks a lot! Now, let's get this started again!

Chazz ran to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. He sobbed into his pillow.

"How did I let this happen?" he shouted to no one. Now his brothers knew that he cut himself and so did Jaden and his buddies. "I'm such an idiot!" Chazz cried harder into his pillow. He stood up and ran to his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked at his exposed arm and tear filled face. He cringed at the site of his own face. He hated looking at himself.

"I can't take it anymore!" he screamed. He punched the mirror and it shattered into dozens of pieces. He fell to his knees and grabbed his hand. He saw blood come out of it from punching the mirror. He just stared at it.

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" he cried. He put his hands over his face and cried into them. He didn't stop. They had finally broken him. He took his hands away from his face and grabbed one of the larger shards of the mirror pieces. He looked at himself again. The blood from his hand had smeared onto his face and now his tears were red. He touched one of his tears of blood.

"I'm a monster." He whispered. "No one wants me. No one ever will." He lowered the shard down to his wrist. "I should have done this a long time ago." He closed his eyes and tried to cut but was interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Chazz, don't! Stop!" The young Obelisk watched as Professor Banner ran towards him and slapped the mirror shard out of his hand. Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were behind him. Chazz stood and pushed past them out of the bathroom. In the main room he saw his door was wide open. He went to shut it.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking? Come to think of it how did you guys even get in the Obelisk Dorm?"

"Stop playing around, Chazz! We saw what you were doing in there!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh yea? And what's it to you?" he said nastily.

Banner stepped forward. "He's just concerned about you! You tried to kill yourself and your acting so oblivious to it! Don't act so spoiled, Chazz!"

Chazz's eyes grew wide and he stepped closer to his unwanted guests. "Spoiled? After everything I've been through you have the gall to call me spoiled! What do you want from me? You have no idea what I have to go through everyday with those demons I have to call brothers! They hate me so much yet I have to do whatever they say! The thing is I can't! I can't because I'm just a loser! A nobody! I mean nothing to no one." Chazz covered his face with his hands and fell to the ground. The others ran towards him.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Please, Chazz. Let us help. We can help you if you let us." Syrus said.

"I don't want any help! I just want you guys out of here!" Chazz screamed through his tears.

Banner shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chazz, but I cannot allow you to be here alone. You might try something and I don't want to have to live with the fact I could have stopped you but didn't."

"See? That's what I'm talking about, you idiot! No one cares about me at all! If they want to do something for me there's always a second motive that benefits them! Don't you see that I would be better dead? Why are you trying to stop me?" Chazz finally broke into tears. He couldn't help it. The tears streamed down his face and once again they looked like tears of blood.

"That's not what the professor meant, Chazz. He cares about you just like the rest of us. We don't want to see you become a victim to suicide." Bastion said.

Chazz just shook his head. He couldn't speak anymore. He just cried into his hands. He felt a tap on his shoulders and looked up to see Syrus hand him a napkin to wipe his face with. He snatched it out of the Slifer's hand and mumbled a thanks. He quickly wiped his face with it but the tears still fell. At least now, though he didn't have the blood on his face. He looked back up at Syrus and saw that he was crying.

"You…why are you crying?" Chazz managed to get out.

Syrus ran his hand along his cheeks to get rid of some of the tears but they kept on falling. "I'm sorry, Chazz. I just hate seeing you like this. You shouldn't have to do these things just because your brothers are so mean. They drove you to this. It's not your fault, Chazz. I don't blame you."

Chazz stared at the little boy in front of him. Was what he was hearing for real? "Can you say that again?"

Syrus looked around at his friends then back at Chazz. "I don't blame you." He repeated.

"None of us do." Bastion said.

Jaden smiled widely and gave Chazz a thumbs up. "Why should we blame you for something that wasn't your fault? You didn't so anything wrong, Chazz!"

Banner put his arm around Chazz's shoulders. "See, you are not hated. We all care about you. We don't want to see you die, Chazz." He whispered in his ear.

Chazz lowered his head. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you so much. As long as one person doesn't blame me, as long as one person doesn't hate me for my sins…then…I can live with it."

How was that chapter? Short I know. I took a lot of this material from a story I wrote. It's a Chazz yaoi and it's a lot like this chapter. If you want you can check it out to see the similarities. The story is called **Barbed Wire Fence**. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. It's been a while. I guess I should mention my new reviewers. Thanks to **Tiktakclok choochooclock, Knuckles, Ninotori, Battygirl, and KeeperofLostHope**. Oh, and Banner is the Slifer advisor with the cat. Ok. Let's do this.

Chazz spent a lot of time with Jaden and everyone that had helped him that one day. They told him that they cared. They said that they would always be there for him. He had believed them. Even Alexis had found out about Chazz and she helped too. She was very supportive. Chazz never felt happier in his entire life. Finally, people cared about him. They were concerned for him. But it only took a week to take away everything that his new friends had given him.

It was that time of year again where people went off to see their families. Unfortunately for Chazz he had no choice but to go home. The last thing he wanted was his brother's to do something drastic because he didn't want to come home. While he was there he tried to keep as far away from his brothers as he could. But that was pretty hard. His brothers bothered him everyday. They never left him alone. He felt himself slowly being drawn back to cutting himself. He tried to resist this urge. But when his brothers brought it back up he lost it….

"So, Chazz, when exactly did you become a cutter?" Slade asked one day.

They were sitting in their living not really doing anything. Slade was doing something on the computer and Jagger was talking to someone on the phone and Chazz was staring off into space. Then Slade asked his question. Jagger hung up the phone and Chazz was brought back to cruel reality.

"Well, answer the question." Slade commanded.

Chazz looked at the ground and spoke in a small voice. "I can't remember. It's been a long time I guess."

"And what exactly drove you to do it?" Jagger asked.

Chazz closed his eyes. His brothers were teasing him. They knew exactly why he did it. It was their fault. They knew they were the ones to drive him towards this. They just wanted to hear him say it. Chazz didn't want to fall for their trick though.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just did. I guess I was under a lot of pressure."

"Pressure, huh? You're just a kid. What pressure could you possibly be under?" Slade asked.

Chazz shook his head. He was already starting to cry. "It doesn't matter! It's ok now because I'm not a cutter anymore. I've stopped." He said.

Slade and Jagger's eyes grew wide. "You've stopped? How did this happen? You seemed more than depressed when I was last at Duel Academy." Jagger said.

"I was. But…Jaden and his friends helped me. Syrus, Banner, Bastion, even Alexis helped me. They made me really happy. I can't remember when was the last time I was happy. It was so long ago. But I'm ok now. They showed me that I was loved."

"Loved? Do they honestly love you?" Slade said.

Chazz looked up. "They do! They love me more than you two ever would! They don't pressure me into being the best! They know I do the best I can and that's good enough for them!" He yelled.

Slade stood up. "Considering that the best you can do is worse than if you weren't trying at all, I would say they just feel sorry for you! You're nothing to anyone, Chazz!"

"That's not true! My friends love me! They care about me! They said so!" Chazz covered his ears and shook his head. He didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"Even if they do care about you I don't want you to hang around with them anymore." Jagger said quietly.

Chazz quickly looked up and stared at his older brother. "What? What do you mean? You can't make me stop hanging out with them! They're the only things that are keeping me sane! The only things keeping me from killing myself! Why can't you understand that?"

"You won't do it, Chazz. We know that already. If you wanted to you would have done so long ago. And Jagger's right. You shouldn't hang out with them anymore." Slade said calmly sitting back down.

"What gives you the right to tell me who I can or can't hang out with?" Chazz said in a low voice.

"Because, you are not focusing. Now that the Jaden boy is your friend you aren't going to want to duel him. They are nothing but a distraction to you. You would be better off without them. Princeton's put work before play and your friends aren't helping you with your work." Jagger said.

"But…you can't!"

"Chazz, if you don't stop hanging out with them now then I promise bad things will happen…" Slade said.

Chazz looked over at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"We have a lot of connections, Chazz. I know this sounds cliché but I think you would be rather sad if something unfortunate happened to one of your friends." Slade said looking at his nails.

Chazz's eyes seemed to shoot out of his head. "You…you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't do that…"

Slade gave Chazz a dark look. "The way you're acting, I just might. Stay away from your friends. If you really care about them." He started to type on his computer again.

Chazz looked at his brothers than ran to his room. Jagger looked over at Slade and smiled. "Were you serious?"

Slade smiled and laughed a little. "Of course not. I don't even know who half those people are. But they are distracting Chazz. He did better when he was alone."

Jagger nodded then picked up his phone to call the person he was talking to again.

It was finally the day Chazz could leave but he was not as happy as he should be. He said bye to his brothers and boarded the ship to Duel Academy. He stayed in the room they had provided for him and didn't come out. He didn't want to run into Jaden and the others. He crawled onto his bed and just laid there for the entire trip. When it was time to get off he waited a while. When he was on the dock he saw Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Bastion meet Banner. They all seemed so happy. Chazz looked away and continued to walk to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"Hey, Chazz!" Jaden called.

Chazz turned around angry that he was spotted. He watched as everyone walked towards him.

"Hi, Chazz! How are you?" Syrus asked happily.

Chazz's face was full of sadness. Apparently everyone else saw it too.

"Chazz? What's wrong?" Banner asked.

Chazz opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This was harder now that he was actually in front of them. He felt a tear fall out of his eyes.

Bastion took Chazz by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Is everything ok, Chazz? What's the matter? Tell us."

Tears streamed out of Chazz's eyes as he looked at his friends. "I'm sorry. I can't stay with you guys any more!" he pushed Bastion away and ran towards his dorm.

He heard them call out his name but he kept on running. He didn't stop until he got to his dorm. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"There. It's over. You did it, Chazz. You threw away the only people to ever give a damn about you. So hard to obtain, so easy to lose." He said to himself.

He walked to his bathroom, his favorite place in the room. He turned the shower on, took off his clothes and jumped in. The water was scalding but Chazz didn't care. He was too upset to care about anything. He opened up the curtain to the shower and looked at the drawer. It was the drawer that held his knife. He never did get rid of it. He turned off the shower and hopped out. He opened his drawer and looked at the shiny knife. He looked at it and smiled.

"It's for everyone's benefit. I should be dead…"

Chazz did what he never had the guts to do before. He slid the knife across each of his wrists and watched as the blood flowed. There was much more blood than he had thought. He sat on the floor and thought about everything he had gained and lost. Then he smiled and shut his eyes.

"I guess I should leave them a message."

He put his fingers to his bloody wrist and wrote a message to his friends on the wall. Then he slowly lost consciousness.

Did you like that? Hope so…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long! Well, I'm finally back. I didn't realize it was almost a month! I hope you guys still read this! Lot's more angst is coming up! Please keep reading! Don't leave me! Ok. Here you go…

Jaden and the others ran all the way to Chazz's room. When they got there they all banged on the door, but no one answered. They looked at each other with worried expressions. Syrus tried the doorknob and was surprised when it opened without a lot of effort. They walked in and Banner immediately ran to the bathroom. They turned around as he let out a scream.

"Chazz! Oh my god! Chazz, no!" He ran into the bathroom and held a limp, nude Chazz in his arms.

"Someone call for help! Go, now!" he yelled.

Bastion ran to the phone in the room and dialed the number for the infirmary at the school. Syrus, with tears in his eyes, fell to his knees. Jaden held him close and pushed his face against his chest. He didn't want Syrus to see anymore. Alexis walked into the bathroom and saw something on the wall. She slowly tapped Banner on the shoulder and pointed to the wall. He looked up and saw words scrawled on the wall in blood.

They said 'I'm sorry'.

He turned back to the young boy in his arms and couldn't stop the small flow of tears that fell from his eyes. Bastion came to the edge of the bathroom and informed them that someone was coming to take him to the infirmary.

It felt like forever but it was only a few moments. The people from the infirmary came with a stretcher and they put Chazz on it.

(A/N: Yea…I know. A stretcher…I'm not thinking straight.)

They all ran with the infirmary people but when they got to the infirmary they were told to stay away.

They all went to Jaden's dorm room and sat in silence. The only sound was the small sniffles coming from Syrus. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

"Why would he do that? What could have made him try that?" Banner said quietly.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him." Jaden said.

"If he…survives…" Bastion said looking at the ground.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." said Alexis.

And that's it! I know it's short but…I need to get back into the flow of things. Next chapter will be better I promise. Just keep faith in me!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter sucked. Let's try this again.

_Where am I? Am I dead? No. I know I'm not. I must just be asleep. That's not fair. I was supposed to die. Why didn't I die? Did I cut my wrists wrong? Is there a wrong way to cut them? No. I'm waking up! No! I don't want to wake! That means I'll have to leave my friends again! No! No!_

Chazz flinched at the bright lights that shone down on him. He couldn't take being alive. He just wanted to leave everything behind. He looked up and saw the face of someone.

"Who are you?" he said in a low voice. He closed his eyes tightly as he spoke. He wasn't sure why it hurt him so much to talk.

"You're in the infirmary. You're lucky your friends found you. You would have died if they had waited any longer to look for you." She said.

Chazz looked at her. She didn't understand that he didn't want to be alive. He just wanted to die and be at peace.

"Where are my friends?" he said in a whisper.

"Do you want them? I'm not supposed to bring them down until you're a little better, but I guess I can make an exception. I guess you want to see them don't you?" the nurse left.

Chazz rested in the comfortable bed. He suddenly realized that he was seeing everyone again. They knew that he tried to commit suicide. What would they say to him? How was he supposed to tell them about what his brothers said? He knew that if he didn't tell them about his brothers and sent them away he would probably try to kill himself again. If he did say something then his friends would want to do something about it and talk to his brothers. Chazz knew his brothers could hurt them more then anyone and he didn't want to see his friends hurt. He tried to put his hand on his head and realized that it was hooked to an IV. He looked at his wrist and saw the pink, sensitive skin there. He shuddered as he thought of the night before. He was so close. So close.

"Chazz?" someone said in a small voice.

He looked up and saw all his friends standing at the door. Jaden stood in front of everyone with Banner next to him. Alexis was a little behind Banner with Bastion standing next to her and Syrus to his other side. There was an awkward silence between everyone.

"You idiot." Alexis said breaking the silence.

The look on Chazz's face was pure shock. He didn't expect that. Then he thought about Alexis's attitude and realized it was something she would say. He watched as everyone shuffled in the room next to his bed. Poor Syrus's face was filled with tears. Chazz was so sad to see his friend like that.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say to us? We saw that on the wall written in your blood! We know you're sorry! Try saying something else!"

Alexis's words were a lot for Chazz to handle. He looked at his friends with a sad face.

"What else can I say? I'm sorry."

"Why don't you explain to us why you told us not to be your friends anymore?" Bastion asked him.

This was the moment Chazz was dreading. He didn't want to tell them the truth. He couldn't. His brothers would find out and hurt his friends. He was just trying to protect them but he couldn't tell them that. He knew that they would want to see his brothers. What could he do?

"I just…I can't." he said. Then he regretted saying it. He knew it was a mistake the minute it came from his mouth.

"You can't? What's going on, Chazz? Why can't we be your friends?" Banner asked.

"You…you don't need me. You'll be fine without me." Chazz said.

"You're more needed than you think, Chazz! It's not like we don't like you! Why are you doing this? You know we care about you! You said it yourself. We care about you more than your own brothers do! Your own flesh and blood! Why don't you want to be with us anymore?" Syrus begged.

He almost fell but Jaden quickly caught him. He dragged the younger boy to a chair and sat him down. Chazz's heart broke as he saw Syrus so upset. He knew they cared about him. He knew that already. He knew they wanted him and needed him. But he also knew something they didn't. If he were going to stay friends with them then his brothers would hurt them.

"I just can't! I can't!" Chazz shouted.

"Fine."

Everyone looked over at the harsh words Banner spoke.

"Fine, Chazz. I don't understand it and I don't want to. We tried our best. I guess you just don't understand the meaning of loneliness." Banner walked out of the room and stalked down the hall. The others looked at him then back at Chazz. Afterward they followed the teacher.

"No. I'm sorry." Chazz whispered into the air.

Not what Banner would say but I needed to end it somehow. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while. I'm running out of plot ideas. Want to help me out?

Banner sat in the computer chair in his room with everyone sitting around him. It was a terrible silence, but no one felt that they should break it. The only sound was Banner clicking the mouse and typing every now and then.

"I found the fear of death."

Everyone jumped as Banner spoke. He didn't speak loudly, but the silence was so intense that even the slightest noise caused everyone to get startled. Jaden regained his composure and shook his head.

"What? What do you mean, Professor?" he asked.

Banner turned around to face everyone with a grim expression planted on his face. "I found the scientific name for the fear of death. The fear of death or dying is Thanatophobia or Necrophobia."

The students looked at each other with confused expressions. What was their teacher talking about?

"Why are you looking up the fear of death?" Bastion asked.

"I looked up the fear of death because I couldn't find the fear of life." Banner said.

Syrus inhaled deeply to keep his voice from shaking when he spoke. It seemed that all he was doing nowadays was crying. "What does that mean?"

"Is there such a thing as fear of life? Do you think that Chazz is afraid to continue living so he wants to die? Is that why he has been trying so desperately to kill himself?" Banner said more to himself than his students.

There was another long silence as everyone pondered this. Was Chazz afraid to live? Was that his problem?

"No!"

Everyone looked over at Alexis as she shouted. She gave them all an angry, yet determined look.

"It's not that Chazz doesn't want to live! There's something else at work here. Something that's making Chazz lose the will to live. We need to find out what that thing is. I won't sit around while Chazz is trying to throw his life away!" she said.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him one way or another!" Bastion said smiling.

Jaden went over to Syrus who was still looking upset. He gave him a tight, friendly hug and spoke gently to him.

"Don't worry anymore, Syrus. We'll find out what's wrong with Chazz and help him. This will all be over soon."

Syrus nodded his head and closed his eyes. He hoped that they could help Chazz. He didn't want to see his friend die. He especially didn't want to see his friend become a victim of suicide. He would help if his friend if he died trying.

Chazz sat in the hospital, quietly thinking about how to tell his friends what his brothers said to him. How could he tell his friends without risking their being? He finally decided to give up and take a rest when an unwanted guest popped out of nowhere. Ojama Yellow appeared in front of Chazz with what he supposed was a sad expression.

"Are you ok, boss? Why did you try to kill yourself? Was someone being mean? Do me and my brothers need to teach someone a lesson?" he said.

Chazz got an aggravated look and stared at his duel spirit. "Why are you here? How are you here without my deck being here? I don't need you! Go away!" Chazz said. He knew it was futile though. This yellow monster never listened to what he said.

"It's ok, boss! I don't blame you for a thing! You obviously have a reason for trying this! Whatever it is I'm sure that you can handle it!" Ojama Yellow said.

"Say that again." Chazz ordered.

"What? I'm sure you can handle it?"

"No. The other thing."

"You have a reason for doing this?"

"No! The thing before that!"

"I don't blame you?"

I don't blame you. Chazz remembered when Syrus said that to him when he first tried to kill himself. He didn't believe someone was actually saying that something wasn't his fault. Hearing Ojama Yellow say it now was bringing back memories. He remembered how much fun he had with his friends. It was all because they loved and cared about him. The first people to ever care about him.

"Thanks." Chazz said to his duel spirit.

"No problem! Wait, thanks for what?" Ojama Yellow said.

"For not blaming me."

Not bad, not good. Anyone want to help me out? I know I mixed up the Ojama Yellow when Chazz is still in Obelisk Blue. Oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

I got a few good ideas. I will try to incorporate a few of them. Let me know how this turns out.

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot better!" the nurse said enthusiastically. She examined Chazz's wrists and smiled widely. "You can get out of here if you want to. I think you're well enough to leave."

Chazz nodded his head. "Good. It's getting a little boring just lying around here. Finally I can get out and do something!"

"And your friends will be happy too!" the nurse said.

Chazz's eyes grew wide. He knew that he would have to face them. He just didn't think it would be so early. He wasn't ready to see them. It would hurt him too much. It hurt him just to think about them. He knew they cared about him but he didn't want to see them get hurt. He wondered if his brothers were serious about their threat.

"I'll call Dr.Crowler and let him know you're ready to come back." the nurse said.

"Ok." Chazz sat on the bed and continued to think about his friends. What would he say to them? How can he tell them the truth without them trying to confront his brothers? Chazz walked out of the infirmary and into the hall. It was a quite a long way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm. He had a long way to walk. He put his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. He was glad the infirmary hadn't gotten rid of it. He made it outside and closed his eyes against the bright sun.

"It's so bright out here. I need some darkness." Chazz said.

He stopped as he realized what he just said. "Darkness? Listen to myself. I'm really do sound like some depressed, suicidal kid."

"What's even crazier is that you're talking to yourself when you have me!"

Chazz looked on his shoulder and saw Ojama Yellow sitting there. The little yellow duel monster was smiling like nothing was going on. He waved happily.

"Don't worry, boss! I won't tell anyone!" he said.

Chazz shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"You seemed so lonely walking here all by yourself! I had to give you some company!" Ojama Yellow said.

"I don't want your company! I'm fine by myself!" Chazz yelled.

Ojama Yellow was silent for a minute. He stared ahead of him then eventually turned back to Chazz and smiled. "That teacher seems to think you need someone to talk to!" he said loudly.

A confused look crossed Chazz's face. "What do you mean? What teacher? Are you talking about Banner?" Chazz looked ahead to see Professor Banner making his way over to him. He looked at his duel spirit but it was already gone. Chazz didn't want to talk to Banner right now. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep.

"Hello, Chazz. I'm glad to see you are feeling better." He said with a smile.

Chazz looked at the ground and spoke in a small voice. "Thank you. I do feel better, but I'm pretty tired. If you don't mind I would like to go to sleep."

"Good idea, Chazz. You should go to sleep. I will escort you to your dorm." Banner said.

Why did Banner always insist on doing things he didn't need to? He had a habit of doing things that annoyed people. Chazz knew that Banner would try to talk to him about things that he didn't feel like speaking of right now. He started to walk and Banner trailed a little behind him.

"Chazz, are you going to attempt what you did again?" Banner asked.

Chazz stopped at the sudden question. He couldn't turn around to face him. "I don't know. I think that depends."

Banner put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to see his face. "Depends on what?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Chazz thought about it. It depended on what? What was it that made Chazz the way he was? It was his brothers. It depended on if his brothers would try something. Chazz couldn't be sure if his brothers would or not. He looked into Banner's face as tears filled his eyes.

"It depends on my brothers. They make me so miserable. I don't how much more I take of it."

"Your brothers? Chazz, do you need us to talk to them? Do they even care about what they're doing to you?" Banner asked.

"I don't know. I would prefer if you would leave it alone though. I'll deal with it my own way." Chazz said as he started to walk away.

Banner looked after him. He knew something was wrong. He couldn't stand by while Chazz's brothers were ruining his life. He was only a teenager. He had barely begun to live and already he was trying to end his life. Banner began to walk back to the Slifer Red Dorm. Something had to be done.

OK then! How was that? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will try to make it better than what I have been delivering to you. Tell me what you think.

Chazz slowly walked back to his dorm. It had been a while since he had rested there. He couldn't wait to lay on his bed and go to sleep. What he really wanted, though, was to see his friends. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to. It hurt him so much to think that. Why should he be punished because he finally found happiness? Was it a sin to be happy? Or maybe Chazz was cursed. Maybe he was to be damned for all eternity. He would be miserable for the rest of his existence. He imagined a world where he could be happy and no one would try to stop him from being happy.

"I'm just a hopeless dreamer." He whispered.

He had tried to end his miserable existence. That effort had proved to be a worthless attempt. He wouldn't try it again. If he tried it and survived again he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't handle that.

Chazz continued to walk in the middle of the hall. He thought he heard something ahead of him. He looked up and saw Bastion and Alexis standing there. Both stood with their arms crossed and stern expressions on their faces. Chazz just stared at them, and then shook his head.

"How did you get in here, Bastion? This is the Obelisk Blue dorm. Go back to Ra Yellow." Chazz said harshly.

Bastion just glared at him. "Don't act like a tough guy. I know a lot of things about you, Chazz, so you better be nice."

A look of anger and annoyance crossed Chazz's face. He sighed and tried to walk past them but they stopped him. He continued to stare at them. He waited quietly for them to start talking but neither of them said a thing.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

Alexis just shook her head. "I'm worried about you, Chazz. I wonder how much longer it's going to take for you to realize that we want to help you. You're making everyone so uptight. We all wonder what you're going to do tonight. We don't want to leave you alone. We want you to be happy. Why can't you see that?"

A stab of guilt hit Chazz in the heart. He knew that his friends wanted him to be happy. He knew that they cared about him more than anyone else. He couldn't tell them, though. He couldn't tell them about his brother's threat. He didn't want them to confront his brothers and get hurt. He couldn't put them at risk.

"Please, just leave me alone." Chazz said in a low voice. "You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who doesn't make you worry all the time. That person isn't me."

Bastion took Chazz by the shoulders. He stared him in the eye and spoke in a gentle voice. "We don't want anyone else. You're Chazz Princeton, our friend. It's hard to replace a friend. We can help you if you let us. Tell us what's wrong."

Chazz shook his head and pushed in between them. "Just go, all right? Leave me alone." He went into his room and slammed the door behind him. Bastion and Alexis looked at each other. They turned around and headed toward the Slifer Red dorm.

Professor Banner sat on his bed with Syrus and Jaden looking at him from the ground. They sat in silence trying to come up with different reasons why Chazz tried to commit suicide. Syrus had a list in his hand of some reasons they had come up with.

"I think his grades aren't really a problem." Syrus said looking at Jaden.

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe his grades are so awful he just got depressed."

"His grades are not bad. He makes wonderful grades. They are not the issue. Mark that off the list, Syrus." Banner instructed. Syrus did so. He moved on to the next item on the list.

"I don't think he has a broken heart either." Syrus said.

Jaden glanced at the list. "We don't know if he has a girlfriend. Maybe she dumped him and he misses her."

Everyone looked up as the door opened and hit the wall with a bang. Bastion and Alexis made their way inside.

"Don't be foolish, Jaden. I think we would all know if Chazz had a lover. I doubt that's his problem." Bastion said.

Alexis took the list from Syrus and studied it. When she was done she looked at the three men and gave them an odd expression. "These are ridiculous reasons. Who came up with these?"

"Jaden…." Banner and Syrus said in unison.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Figures…."

"I think it's his brothers. I think they did something to him. He was fine until he went home for the break." Banner said.

Bastion nodded in agreement. "Now that is a good reason. What do you propose we do?"

A smirk crossed over Alexis's face. "I have an idea."

That's it. By the way there are no pairings in this. Just thought I would let you know.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been so long. I do apologize! This chapter probably won't be that good. Please, forgive me!

Alexis, Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion snuck into the Obelisk Blue Dorm. They found Chazz's room easily since they had been there before. They were happy when they found that the door was unlocked. They walked in and saw Chazz sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Perfect…." Alexis said.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"It will work if you keep quiet and let me work." She said.

She walked closer to Chazz and leaned to reach his ear. Her brother had done this to her all the time and in doing so found out many of her secrets. She hoped it had the same effect on Chazz that it had on her.

"Ok, Chazz." She whispered in his ear. "You need to tell what's going on with you. Why have you been avoiding your friends? Did something happen?"

Chazz stirred a bit. He mumbled something indistinguishable. Alexis gave an annoyed look and tried again.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I can help. Just tell me why you are upset." She said.

"I can't. They'll hurt you…." Chazz said in a low voice.

Alexis jumped as he responded. She looked back at her friends and they urged her to continue. She nodded and turned back to Chazz. She didn't actually expect him to respond. He must have been a light sleeper like she was.

"Who will hurt us? Tell me, Chazz. Tell me everything. I promise nothing will happen if you do." Alexis said in a comforting voice.

"Jagger and Slade. They said they would hurt you if I tried to stay friends with you. I can't stay here anymore. I can't…." Chazz drifted off again.

"I knew it!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Would you be quiet? You'll wake him up!" Bastion said.

"That's all we needed, gentlemen. Let's get going. We can talk to him in the morning when he's awake." Alexis started to leave but Banner stopped her. He asked everyone to wait for him. He walked over to Chazz and leaned over him like he was about to say something.

"Professor, there isn't anything else we can. I know you care, but we have to get going." Bastion urged.

"Watch out, Chazz. There's a big dog chasing you." Banner whispered to Chazz. "He has big sharp teeth. Oh no! He's catching up!" Banner put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Chazz had started to move around frantically. He waved his arms in the air and began to whimper.

"Oh no! Now there are three big dogs chasing you! Oh, they sure look hungry! Run faster, Chazz!" Banner couldn't help but laugh as Chazz continued to move around his bed and whimper. Everyone else looked at him with annoyed expressions. Sometimes their teacher was more immature than they thought. Alexis grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

When they were back in Banner's room Alexis scolded the teacher on his behavior. Even though he took it well he kept laughing throughout the lecture. He was one not to be trusted. Alexis finally gave up on trying to scold him and turned to the others.

"Well, we know that it was his brothers and we know why he won't be friends with us again. But what can we do now? How will we convince Chazz that we won't stop being friends with him just because his brothers say not to?" she said.

"Why don't we just say that? Let's just tell him how much we care." Syrus said.

"I don't know. What if he tries to commit suicide again when he finds out we know about his brothers?" Bastion asked.

"We should have an intervention…." Jaden whispered.

Banner, who was already in a silly mood, thought that remark was so funny. He burst out laughing and fell over on his bed.

"At least someone is having fun through all this." Syrus said. He looked at Banner and gave a loud sigh.

"Oh, Syrus." Banner said through his laughs. "Sometimes the best cure is just to get someone to laugh. Laughter is contagious and makes even the most depressed person feel so much better!"

Syrus thought about and realized that he agreed. Maybe all Chazz needed was a little laughter.

"Thanks, Banner. You just gave me another idea." Alexis said.

How was that? Did you like it? Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok well…here we go again.

Jaden and Syrus found Chazz sitting alone in the cafeteria. He looked really depressed. They felt sorry for him. That didn't stop them from fulfilling Alexis's plan though. The boys walked over to Chazz and sat down at his table. He looked at them and gave them a stern face.

"What do you want? What don't you understand about leave me alone?" he said.

Jaden shrugged. Then he smiled widely. "You should come with us, Chazz. We want to talk to you. You owe us. If you don't want to be our friend then hang out with us one last time. Just one more time…then we'll leave you alone."

Chazz looked at him skeptically. Then he looked over at Syrus. He nodded to show that Jaden was telling the truth. "Just let us be with you one last time, Chazz. Please?" Syrus begged.

A sigh escaped from Chazz's mouth. Then he nodded. He got up and started to walk away. Jaden took him by the arm and led him to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Is this your room?" Chazz asked when Jaden and Syrus stopped in front of a door.

"Nope!" Jaden shook his head. "This is Professor Banner's room. We're about to play a little prank on him."

Jaden opened the door and tiptoed inside. Syrus followed. Chazz was curious as to why they were so quiet, then he noticed. Apparently, Banner was sleeping. He was tucked tightly under his blanket with his hair covering most of his face. Chazz understood why someone wouldn't want to sleep in a ponytail. It seemed uncomfortable.

"Ok, Chazz, I'm sure you've seen this done before." Jaden whispered. Syrus dropped the backpack he had and opened it. He took out a bottle of whipped cream. Chazz started to understand. Syrus sprayed some of the whipped cream in Banner's hand. He handed a feather to Jaden who eagerly took it.

"Guys, I'm not sure we should do this. He has the power to give detention, you know." Chazz said.

"Who cares! I don't!" Jaden said. He rubbed the feather on Banner's nose. His teacher twitched slightly, but nothing too big. Jaden did it again. Banner hit his nose but he did it with the hand that didn't have whipped cream on it.

"Dang it. Try again." Syrus urged.

Chazz tried to hold back his laughter. He was having a lot of fun. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. He loved to see how such a simple prank brought a smile to his face. He loved being with Jaden and Syrus. He loved being with Bastion and Alexis and Banner. They were his friends. They cared about him when no one else did. He didn't want to turn their back on them. He had no right to. They saved him. Even when he didn't want to be saved, they saved him.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Chazz was broken from his thoughts by a yell. Jaden had succeeded in his plan. Banner was fully awake now and covered in whipped cream. Syrus and Jaden couldn't run because they were laughing so hard. Chazz finally burst out laughing. He collapsed to the floor.

"Jaden and Syrus, you are in so much trouble!" Banner said. Then he licked some of the whipped cream off his face. "Even though this is very tasty!"

"What about Chazz? He was here too!" Jaden said through his laughs.

"Don't pin this on me!" Chazz said still laughing. "This was yours and Syrus's plan! I just tagged along!"

Banner stood up and lifted Syrus and Jaden up, who were still laughing. "Detention for both of you! You two know better…or perhaps you don't."

Chazz continued to laugh. He was having so much fun. This was how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be concerned with his brothers. He was a kid! A simple teenager. He wanted to get out and live his life! He deserved it! Chazz smiled at everyone then stood up.

"Excuse me, I have an important call to make."

Ok well, once again a short chapter. I think my chapters are becoming shorter because I know that the story is ending soon. But this story really isn't my best work. I have much better ones. Forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go. I really need to end this story. It's taking so long. I'm trying….

Jaden hurried to find Alexis. Chazz had told him that he needed to make a call. Who else could he be calling but his brothers? It seemed the situation was slowly drawing to a close. Chazz would soon have to choose between his friends or his brothers. Normally Chazz would pick his friends, but since his brothers are so intimidating anything could happen.

Jaden eventually found Alexis talking with Bastion outside. He ran to them and told them what happened.

"So, my plan worked?" Alexis said.

"I guess it did. Chazz was really happy while we pranked Banner. But then he said that he needed to make a call. I only assumed he meant he was going to call his brothers." Jaden explained.

"His brothers? Are you sure? Why would he call them?" Bastion asked.

Jaden shook his head. "I'm not sure. I guess to tell them that he wants to stay with us. He didn't seem to be sad. In fact he seemed really happy."

"Is he calling them now?" Alexis asked.

"I think so. He said he was." Jaden shrugged.

"Where is Banner?" Bastion asked.

"He's cleaning himself up." Jaden said snickering.

Alexis started to walk away. "Forget about him. We need to get to Chazz. I'll get you in the dorm. Let's go."

Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis ran to the Obelisk Blue dorm. They ran all the way to Chazz's room and knocked loudly. They didn't have to wait long before he answered. He looked paler than usually and a little frightened.

"What's wrong, Chazz?" Alexis said.

"My brothers…they're coming here…."

That's it. So short…but I don't know what to do! I'm at a loss….


	13. The Final Goodbye

Ok. I decided to make this the last chapter. I hope everyone likes how I ended the story.

"Your brothers are coming here?" Alexis asked.

Chazz nodded his head. He sat down and took a deep breath. He didn't want to face his brothers again. This was too much. The pressure was too much for him. He buried his face in his hands.

"Chazz, we can help you. We won't leave you to deal with them by yourself." Bastion said.

Chazz only shook his head. "Forget it. Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I'll just tell them to leave and that's all."

"But Chazz, do you really think they'll listen to you if you tell them to just go away. You need some support. We can help." Alexis said.

"I said no!" Chazz screamed. He stood up and looked around at them all. "Just forget it. Get away from me! I'll deal with my brothers myself. I have a plan, all right. I know what I'm going to do. Just...just leave." he turned his back on them and walked towards the window. Alexis, Jaden, and Bastion stood there for a moment, but eventually left. They walked back to the Slifer Red Dorm.

"How can he say he'll deal with them himself?" Banner asked after Alexis explained what happened. "He was never able to do it before. I thought he wanted our help."

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know."

"We can still help a little, right? He may not like it but we can still help him." Syrus offered.

No one said anything. This is what they get. It was hard to change someone and it seemed that Chazz Princeton was still the same stubborn person he was before. Nothing was about to change that.

"Well, he said he had a plan. Perhaps he knows what he's doing." Bastion said.

A loud sound erupted outside. Everyone got up to see what it was. They saw a helicopter land in front of the actual school building. They all ran to it just in time to see Slagger and Jade emerge from it.

"Why are you here?" Alexis yelled over the sound of the blades moving.

The brothers ignored her and proceeded to the school building. Alexis didn't like that. She ran in front of them and put her hands on her hips. She was soon joined by Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Banner.

"Get out of the way. We're taking Chazz home." Jade said.

"What? No you're not! He's staying right here!" Jaden said.

Slagger went over to Jaden and grabbed him by the collar. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh no. Chazz..."

Everyone looked over at Banner as he whispered those words. They saw him looking towards the dome top of the school building. Sitting on the edge, swinging his feet like a child, was Chazz Princeton.

"Chazz! Chazz, get down from there!" Banner shouted.

"I don't want to. The view is lovely." Chazz said.

Alexis shook her head. "How could we not see it? His plan was to kill himself." She walked closer to the building. "Chazz, come on down. We can talk." she shouted to him.

Everyone jerked as Chazz stood up and lifted his arms. "I'm through talking. I can't take this anymore. I know you and my friends tried, but...I'm sorry."

"This doesn't have to be the end, Chazz. Please, come down from there! Please!" Bastion called.

Chazz looked down at his friends and brothers. He saw Syrus fall to the ground in tears unable to try and talk him out of it. Poor thing. He was always so fragile. Jaden ran to help his friend. He was crying too. In fact, Banner, Alexis, and Bastion all had tears in their eyes. His brothers didn't though. They had looks of fear on their faces. It was about time they started to fear Chazz.

"I hate to do this to you, Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Professor Banner. You guys were really great. You showed me friendship and showed me how to have a good time with my life. I'll always love all of you. And I hope that one day you can forgive me." Chazz stopped talking as his throat started to crack. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. But he was going to do it.

Banner looked at his student and listened to his words. There was no stopping him. It was too late. Chazz was already too far gone for them to save him. Maybe he didn't want to be saved in the first place. Whatever was going on in his head, Banner accepted it. "There's nothing to forgive, Chazz. We will always love you." He cried to him.

Chazz grinned. Then he walked off the edge.

"No!" Syrus shouted. He covered his ears as Chazz's body made a sickening crack on the ground. There was no way he could have survived that. Bastion and Banner ran over to the body while Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus all hugged each other.

"He's dead." Bastion said to Banner, looking at his friend's crushed skull. He lifted him onto his lap and cried. Banner held Chazz's hand. It still felt warm. Almost as if he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Chazz. I hope you're in a better place now." Bastion whispered. Banner nodded his head in agreement, too upset to speak. He looked over at the brothers, the cause of all Chazz's misery. They were looking at their younger brother like he was crazy. Jade put his hand on his head and Slagger went to sit in the helicopter. Did they even care? Their face held no emotion at all.

Banner looked up as Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden made their way over. Syrus fell onto Chazz's corpse, crying uncontrollably. Jaden just down next to Bastion and Alexis sat next to Banner. Bastion was still holding Chazz's body. He could already feel his body growing cold. Maybe it was because of the wind that had begun to blow. It ruffled the dead boy's hair giving him some life.

"Well..." Alexis said.

"What else is there to say?" Jaden said through tears.

Banner shook his head, sending tears flying everywhere. "Nothing, Jaden. Nothing at all."

And that's the end! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you liked it! Let me know! Check out my other stories! And look for more Yu-Gi-Oh GX or normal Yu-Gi-Oh stories by me! Later!


	14. Epilogue

Yea...I know messed up on the names. I mostly wrote this chapter to compensate for that. I was really embarassed. But this is the last chapter for real.

Alexis set flowers down by Chazz's grave. She wiped the tears from her eyes enough to see her friends around her. So, he was really gone? She didn't think he would actually do it. He proved them all wrong. At least he didn't have to worry about his stupid brothers anymore.

"Does anyone know what his brothers are doing now? What were their names? Slagger and Jade?" Banner asked.

"Jagger and Slade." Everyone said.

"Oh..." Banner responded.

Alexis shook her head. "Their using Chazz's death to get people to look more into their company. Some of the other companies have done buisness with them out of sympathy for them losing their brother. They couldn't be happier." she said in disgust.

"How low." Bastion said.

Syrus walked more towards the gravemarker and set something down by it. Everyone saw it was Chazz's deck. He put Ojama Yellow on the top.

"Where did you get that?" Jaden asked.

Syrus talked through his tears. "I grabbed it when I went to visit his room one more time. I knew that all his stuff would be sent back to his brothers and I wanted him to be able to keep something that he really loved."

Everyone was silent. There was nothing more to say. It wouldn't be the same walking into the school building now. It was now the place where Chazz had taken his own life. But, nevertheless, everyone agreed that they would keep attending the school. They would also keep dueling. It was all for Chazz. They would live the life that was stolen from him.

Jaden walked over to Syrus and picked up the deck that he just put there. He started to divide the cards up.

"What are you doing?" Banner asked.

Jaden didn't say anything. Instead, he gave some of the cards to Syrus, some to Alexis, some to Bastion, some to Banner, and kept a few for himself. He looked at all of them and smiled.

"We should use these cards. Just to keep Chazz's memory...and deck alive. He was a great duelist and I think he would agree that his cards should still be used. And everytime we win a duel we can say that Chazz helped us out a little." he looked at the cards he gave himself and smiled even wider.

"That's a good idea, Jaden." Alexis said. She was also beginnning to smile.

Bastion gave a small laugh. "Come on, let's go try out these cards."

Everyone began to walk away but Banner stopped. He looked back at the grave, the final resting place for a lost friend. He looked at his new cards and smiled. "We'll never forget." he whispered. Then joined his students.

There we go! Ok How was that? This is the last time you have to review this story! Last chapter! I promise!


End file.
